


Restraining Order

by blakefancier



Series: Collared-Blake series [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon is not a nice man. He takes his desires out on Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraining Order

Avon stared down at the naked, bound man kneeling at his feet and grinned. He never imagined he would ever have the great Roj Blake collared like an ordinary sex-slave. But thanks to the Hourli and their technology, he had managed to create a device which forced their wearer to do the bidding of whomever it was keyed to.

Blake glared up at him and opened his mouth to bellow-- Avon cut him off.

"You don't have permission to speak! And you do need permission, Blake. When we are alone, I am your master. Actually, even when we aren't alone, I'm still your master. But we must keep up appearances. I control everything you do: What you eat, when you sleep, what you wear. I even determine when you are allowed to piss. Among other things. Do I make myself clear?'

"Yes," Blake choked. He was obviously struggling against the collar-- he wouldn't prevail.

He grabbed Blake by the hair and jerked his head back. "By the time I'm through with you, I won't need the collar to control you."

Blake bared his teeth, disbelief evident in his eyes.

Avon raised an eyebrow; it was time to show him the truth. "I want you aroused."

It was a delight to see Blake's reaction. His cock immediately hardened, his skin flushed, and his nipples tightened into tiny peaks. His eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right. Your body does exactly what I want. It knows that I am your master. I want you needy. I want you aching for my cock up your arse, my hands on your skin."

Blake moaned and shifted his knees further apart.

"You're a slut. You'll do anything to please me." Avon licked his lips. "Move your arse. Fuck the air."

Blake's rolled his hips, thrusting his cock against nothing and moaned continuously, as if he's being fucked. Avon laughed, jerked Blake's head forward and rubbed his crotch against his face. It wasn't remotely enough. Avon undid his trousers and freed his cock. Then he rubbed his cock against Blake's face, paying particular attention to Blake's wet, moaning mouth.

Avon knew he wasn't going to last long; it's been too long since he's had sex. He slapped Blake's cheeks with his cock, then came all over his face with a loud groan.

When he was done, he shoved Blake onto his back and sneered at the writhing figure. "My slut. *Mine.*"


End file.
